wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Lan
Lan (蘭) is the martial artist of Team Okaina and a Brother of Hibiki and Minato Uchiha. He is a Mage of Heaven Tail. He is a Member of the Gekko Family. Appearence Lan is young and handsome, even when performing his special attacks. He wears a red qipao, a Chinese dress and brown kenpo shoes. Abilities Though Lan is an expert in the Chinese martial arts, he sticks to a fierce training routine in order to further improve upon his skill. 'Background' 'Early Life' When Lan is young, Shichika Yasuri trained him to be a successor of the Yasuri Clan's Kyotōryū. After his training, Shichika Yasuri entrusted his generation of Martial Arts to him when Lan was twelve years old. 'Paul Gekko Arc' 'Part II' Since Lan's family was well known for their achievements in the martial arts, he received plenty of training from his father when he was young. As a result he has learned a large variety of different fighting skills, both with and without the use of weapons. Lan has won many medals and trophies, and is nicknamed the “martial arts genius.” One day, Lan's father left home in a great hurry after receiving a message. The only note he left to Lan was: “While Papa is away, you must look after the family.” After that, Lan never heard from his father again. On Lan's twentieth birthday, a friend of his father told him, “Seven years ago, your father found the young boy roaming due to the loss of his Master. Having been an apprentice of your father, this man is an expert fighter. Because of his radical thoughts, he has discipline and taught him how to control the Tailed Beast inside of him. Your father used Iced Shell to seal the Gedo Juubi away like Urama did forever, but it had caused him to become the ice that is necessary for the process to go on.” Lan was shocked when he heard this, so he teaches Paul Gekko about how to use Martial Art Skills to honor his father's legacy. At one point Lan is in the relationship with Juvia. 'Academy Arc' Paul Gekko and Lan went to the Izumo Academy only to find that, Wang, Bastia and the X Clan members, Sekai X, Paula X is part of the Academy. The two friends are being chased by a Bully. In order to evade the fearsome Guy at the Academy, Paul and Lan hops across a river, and "flushes" the Bully down the stream. Elated at their close victory, Paul says good bye as the bully was carried down the river. Pumbaa, the warthog, however, is concerned about the close call. Despite his friend's fears, Paul Gekko and Lan considers the escape a lucky, fortunate charm. No sooner has Timon bragged about his good luck when Paula X appeared with the Panther and chases the four into a giant hallow tree. Paul immediately descends into panic, as the panther remains poised outside the sole entryway, but Lan is convinced that they can climb the tree and jump from bough to bough in escape. Their plan, however, is cut off by the Fairy Tail Guild Members, who were in a rage about the new guild, chops down all the trees in their area. After this first failure, Paul devises a escape method, Paul devises a escape method, which Lan agrees on summoning the Kuro Akatsuki, Deliora and the Ten Tailed Rabbit and it worked. 'Kuro Akatsuki Arc' 'Ten Tails Arc' After Paul Gekko remembers the Juubi during the Battle of Ka Boa Bu, Minerva was summoned alongside Dragon Queen by Juvia and RX-79-9 Banshee Gundam by Lan respectively. Asking Paul how she could be of service, Minerva is commanded to manoeuvre through the enemy lines and get Paul to the main body of the Ten-Tails to which he dutifully complied. Slipping past clones of the Ten-Tails. While doing this Paul Gekko uses his Human Bullet Chocolate, which he targeted the Ten-Tails. While Lan in his Gunpla deals with the Kuro Akatsuki's remaining Battleships. Later, when Obito Uchiha was being controlled by Madara Uchiha, Paul Gekko commanded Minerva to take him to Obito, only for the Giant Human to be grabbed by the Ten-Tails. Paul Gekko then told Minerva to leave as his assistance was no longer needed. Birth of Ventus Arc Lyon uses the Megamerge with the Biometal Model X, Model Z and the Model O, only to initiate a Eye of the moon program on the Yuki. Black Zetsu then revealed that he had made this function to have revive Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and that the she would dominate the Earth. Lyon convened with the heroes and showed them Gerald's diary. He then informed them that the Eclipse Cannon's core had been supported with Chaos energy and the Infinite Tsukuyomi can be activated. Lyonwas the one who suggested that they all work together to try and neutralize the Tailed Beasts. Paul Gekko, Lyon, Lan, Bianca and Wang took a shortcut to the cannon's core so they could stop the Black Plant-like Wizard's mad plan. Rai then helped Paul Ichijou realize Maria's true wish. In a twist of fate, Paul Ichijou ultimately aided Paul Gekko when realizing, with Rai's help, Maria's true wish, which was to save humanity. Meanwhile, Paul Gekko and Lan had reached the central core, where they encountered the Ten Tails. Notably, a scene from Gerald Robotnik's diary appeared again. After Paul Ichijou defeats the Ten Tails, Wang uses the Ninjutsu, Shinto Laser to stop the Future Rogue by using the electricity beam that attacks the Dragon. But the Ten Tails used Chaos Control to attack the City. The Ten Tails uses Zeref Form to attack the City of Corcus. Paul Gekko and Ichijou defeated Kaguya and executed an enhanced Chaos Control which stopped the Ten Tails and sealed it completely into a Pickle Jar. Afterward, Paul Ichijou fell to the Dens and was presumed alive because Model J megamerged with him and was able touch on the ground gently. With Lyon monitoring the Yuki's layout and guiding the others down their respective paths, he, Lan and the others managed to stop the Black Zetsu and save the world from certain doom. 'Part III' 'Birth of Toshiya Gekko' Years Later, Paul Gekko was known to chose Unammed woman, who was Paul Gekko's Descendant as his successor to carry out his dreams and wishes. Paul Gekko is happy with his entire Clan. Lan was sparring with his brothers at Home. 'Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden' When Lan is young, Shichika Yasuri trained him to be a successor of the Yasuri Clan's Kyotōryū. After his training, Shichika Yasuri entrusted his generation of Martial Arts to him when Lan was twelve years old. Since Lan's family was well known for their achievements in the martial arts, he received plenty of training from his father when he was young. As a result he has learned a large variety of different fighting skills, both with and without the use of weapons. Lan has won many medals and trophies, and is nicknamed the “martial arts genius.” One day, Lan's father left home in a great hurry after receiving a message. The only note he left to Lan was: “While Papa is away, you must look after the family.” After that, Lan never heard from his father again. On Lan's twentieth birthday, a friend of his father told him, “Seven years ago, your father found the young boy roaming due to the loss of his Master. Having been an apprentice of your father, this man is an expert fighter. Because of his radical thoughts, he has discipline and taught him how to control the Tailed Beast inside of him. Your father used Iced Shell to seal the Gedo Juubi away like Urama did forever, but it had caused him to become the ice that is necessary for the process to go on and meet up with your brother.” Lan was shocked when he heard this, so he teaches Paul Gekko about how to use Martial Art Skills to honor his father's legacy. At one point Lan is in the relationship with Juvia. Family *Shichika Yasuri- Teacher *Lan's Father- Father (Deceased) *Hibiki- Brother *Minato Uchiha- Brother *Paul Gekko- Student/Adopted Brother Gallery Lan Sprites.png|Lan Sprites Team Okaina Dodging the Ten Tails.png|Lan Helping Heaven Tail Paul Gekko saves Lan.png|Paul Gekko saving Lan Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters